


Taking Her Time

by Bohoartist



Series: Taking Time [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: He had spent the previous night making and marking her as his. Tonight was her turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Taking His Time. Inspired by a wonderfully dirty little anonymous post on Tumblr.

She can feel the firmness of his erection nudging her rear as she writhes in his lap, knees squeezing his, their lips locked, tongues dancing.This evening finds her back in his apartment, 14 hours after leaving his embrace and his bed. Last night had been beautiful and passionate, yet overwhelming; and so with a note of reassurance left on his nightstand she escaped back to her apartment to process the momentous shift in their relationship.

She planned to give herself 24 hours to allow calmer minds to prevail, but she had her first taste and she couldn’t keep away. He was in her bloodstream now, manipulating and firing synapses, drenching her in dopamine.  
She was barely conscious of steering her car towards Alexandria, not fully coming to until her hands were pulling on his tie, her tongue trying to bury itself in his mouth. They stumbled to his couch and she wasted no time in straddling his firm thighs. He had spent the previous night making and marking her as his. Tonight was her turn.

She pulls away from Mulder’s mouth, taking a leisurely journey across the stubble of his jaw until she reaches his ear. The moan that meanders past his lips gives away his sensitivity to the touch of her tongue. She sweeps that tongue up the cartilage before gently whispering, “Shh.” Her breath caresses the wetness she left behind. Kissing her way down his jugular, she runs her hands across his t-shirt, dragging her fingernails gently across his nipples. Mulder bucks his hips sharply underneath her at the sensation. In response, she swiftly and roughly grabs his hips with both hands and pushes them into the couch.

“I haven’t given you permission to move, Agent Mulder.”

She watches as his pupils expand with the comprehension of her intentions.

“Fuck, Scully,” Mulder sighs and lets his head fall back while she removes herself from his lap, moving to his side. Sitting on her knees on the couch, she faces him and bends over, placing a kiss against the thick ridge straining against the denim of his jeans before moving her hands to his belt buckle. She works him out of his pants and into her hand, giving him one firm stroke from base to tip before leaning further to take a taste. She feels him take advantage of her position, bringing his hand to rest on the fevered skin of her lower back, her sweater having slid up due to her bent form. She immediately raises her head to warn him with a look.

“I’m sorry! That’s all, I won’t move again.”

She keeps her eyes on him for a beat, but his hand stays still on her back. She smiles as she bends down once more, moving her lips to the base of his cock. She uses the flat of her tongue to slowly trace the vein that wanders from the forest of curls to the throbbing purple head. She licks the fluid gathered there and drags it back down the side of his shaft. Soon, however, she is distracted from her progress by the sensation of his fingers slyly tracing the shape of what she knows is her exposed tattoo. She immediately pulls up and off the couch.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!”

She moves to the floor in front of him, limiting his ability to touch her. If she has any hope of making this last as long as she is planning she has to keep his hands off of her. She knows the more he has his hands on her the more her resolve slips.  
From her new position she leans forward and wraps her lips around just the head of his cock, kissing it like she would his beautiful mouth, swirling her tongue around, listening to the groans above her. She can feel the tension in his body and can see out of the corner of her eye the way he flexes his fist against the leather. She decides to reward him for his efforts. She slides her hand up to her mouth and back down again, continuing to work him while she sucks at his tip. She pumps him once. 

Twice.

Three times before she removes her hand and sits up straighter to take him fully into her mouth. She’s sliding down inch by inch when she feels him surge beneath her, hips bucking into his mouth. She stops, lifting her mouth off him, staying silent.

“Fuck,” he pleads. “Okay. Okay.”

She stays as still as a statue, gazing up at him, keeping her mouth breaths away from his flesh. She waits until he opens his eyes.

“Please, Scully.”

She guides him back into the heat of her mouth, sliding up and down his length. He remains frozen during her movements even as she picks up the pace, her copper locks falling against her cheek as her head bobs in his lap. She increases her suction and she feels his hips tense under her hands, stopping himself from thrusting. She looks at him while sliding him from between her lips.

“Good boy,” she whispers before lowering her head once more.

“Jesus,” he sighs. The grunts coming from his mouth smooth into a continuous groan.  
Her answering groan proves too much for him though and she stops as she feels his fingers wind through her hair. This time however she stands up. She wipes her mouth, adjusts her clothes and heads for the door.

“Wait! No!” He desperately calls out for her.

She turns around and can’t stop the sly little smirk from appearing on her face when she sees him, pathetically reaching for her from his spot on his couch, his glistening cock firm against his abdomen.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stay still like you asked! I promise! Just please don’t go!”

“Oh Mulder. How else are you going to learn?”

Mulder shuts his eyes and slams his head against the back of the couch. With his eyes closed he misses her sneak instead into his bedroom. She lets him suffer for a moment longer before calling out, “Mulder, I suggest we keep practicing...”


End file.
